


take my hand (and we'll make it, i swear)

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Angst, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is bitten and he doesn’t turn (he was something else already).</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand (and we'll make it, i swear)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bon Jovi "Livin' on a Prayer"

-z-

 

Rick is bitten.

Rick is bitten and he doesn’t turn (he was something else already).

 

-x-

 

Rick was born and raised in Kingfisher County.  He knew his tiny town and all its nooks and crannies.  And, when he was old enough to start driving, he learned the countryside, too.

Then he found out what hunted in the dark.

What it was that stalked between trees when the moon was sitting fat and high in the sky.

 

-x-

 

Rick is bitten and he doesn’t turn and Beth screams.

 

-x-

 

“There is death on the wind,” the she-wolf says.  “Be careful today, my little cop.”

“No promises,” Rick says, pushing himself off of a tree and heading back to the car where Shane sat, quietly drinking his coffee.

 

-x-

 

He doesn’t turn and Beth screams and Daryl drops his crossbow.

 

-x-

 

He wakes up cold and stiff, a new world grown around him that he can’t quite bring himself to comprehend.

The she-wolf finds him after he’s left Morgan and started for Atlanta.  She comes up closer to him than she ever has before, presses in so that Rick see can the wildness in her – her nostrils flare and she smirks at him, her fangs glinting in the sun.

“Little cop,” she says, brushing her knuckles down the side of his face, “I’m happy to see that you live.  But that wound?  You will not get far with it.”

Before he can blink, she ducks down and buries her fangs into the meat of his side.

 

-x-

 

Beth screams and Daryl drops his crossbow and Carl doesn’t even blink.  And neither does Michonne – she just grins, her fangs glinting in the sun.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
